


leader

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: i cried a little while thinking of this idea, im weak, kinda ayano's theory of happiness, quote: was i able to be a good big sister?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: are they (waiting for me?)





	leader

their names are the ones ill never forget.

dice was my whole life.

* * *

"ouma's the leader, so everyone, get along with him!"

it took a while, but they warmed up to me.

they were clearly scared, hugging their knees, crying.

dark pasts they had hidden away from the world.

it was cold.

the orphanage was more like a prison.

i was able to lie my way into stealing some clothes for them.

first, we started with a black and white checkered scarf.

i loosely tied mine around my neck.

"hey, look at me!" i pointed to my scarf.

everyone looked down at theirs with curiosity.

"we're like a secret organization!" i smiled at them.

as long as you can manage just a little smile, everything will be okay.

* * *

days went by and everyone was more happy. everyone felt more happy.

we grew up together.

together.

on my 15th birthday, they gifted me a black cape and matching hat.

that was one of the last

happy

times i had with

dice.

please, don't ruin their futures.

pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasenoidontwantthisdontdoanythingtothempleasepleasepleasepleasenostopstopstophurtingthempleaseplease

i cried, but hid it with a smile.

i wouldn't let anyone see me like this.

only dice

only dice

only...

dice...

happiness is a weird thing, ya know? it comes and goes as it pleases. it's a mystery to me, and it might be like that forever.

the purple coat was warm. it protected me from the cold of the metal.

i wonder if that secret organization is still getting along and smiling together.

im sure ill be scolded for keeping them waiting.

i hope i was able to be a good leader.

**Author's Note:**

> i would listen to ayano's theory of happiness every single day if it didn't make me sob,,,,you got me jin. you brilliant bastard.


End file.
